Math class chronicals
by Sushi3
Summary: *UPDATED!* These are just a collection of stories I wrote during Math class that involve students getting revenge, playing pranks, and doing other crazy stuff to the teachers and the other students. Please R&R!
1. Lather, rinse, and repeat

Lather, rinse, and repeat  
  
Disclaimer: You know it. . .  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron are standing in the common room at two in the morning, whispering about something.  
  
Hermione: We could get in trouble for doing this, maybe even get expelled. We're in deep water as it is.  
  
Harry: I know, but it'll be worth it.  
  
Ron: When are we going to do this?  
  
Harry: During class, in front of everyone. Then, they walk up their respective staircases and go to bed.  
  
The next day during Defense against the Dark Arts. . .  
  
Harry (whispering to Ron and Hermione): Did you bring your supplies?  
  
Ron and Hermione (hold up their supplies)  
  
Harry (rubbing his hands together and grinning evilly): Excellent  
  
Snape: All right class, today we're going to learn about-  
  
Harry: NOW! (runs up behind Snape and pulls his arms behind him)  
  
Snape (trying to break free): POTTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!  
  
Ron (pours water on Snape's head)  
  
Snape (spitting water): WHAT?!  
  
Hermione (squirts shampoo on his head and scrubs it)  
  
Ron (pours more water on Snape's head): There! All clean!  
  
Everyone (except for the Slytherins): YEAH!  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione: Revenge is sweet! HAHAHAHA!  
  
Snape: You three are in so much trouble. . . 


	2. Dumbledore's new look

Lather, rinse, and repeat  
  
Disclaimer: You know it. . .  
  
A/N: Divine-Bovines suggested I write this. I just added a twist to it. I made this one longer too.  
  
Draco (in the Slytherin common room with Crabbe and Goyle): I have a great idea.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle: What?  
  
Draco (snickers, holding a pair of scissors): How about we send these scissors to Dumbledore? I've hexed them to cut whenever someone says Cheetos. (scissors start cutting)  
  
Draco: AHHHH! Stop you stupid things! (scissors stop cutting)  
  
Crabbe: Why Cheetos? (scissors start cutting again)  
  
Draco: Don't say Chee- that word anymore! STOP CUTTING! (scissors stop cutting)  
  
Crabbe: Okay.  
  
Draco: The reason I picked the "C" word is because I know Dumbledore has an addiction to the "C" word, so he's going to say it sooner or later.  
  
Goyle: Good idea master.  
  
Draco: Don't call me that.  
  
Goyle: Yes sir.  
  
Draco: You two stay here. I'm going to find someone that can give these to Dumbledore to without looking so suspicious (walks out of common room)  
  
Crabbe: Want to go eat his secret stash of cupcakes?  
  
Goyle: Okay.  
  
Meanwhile, in the hallway. . .  
  
Draco: Hey Potter.  
  
Harry: What Draco?  
  
Draco: Can you give these to Dumbledore? (hands him the scissors)  
  
Harry (suspiciously): Why?  
  
Draco: Just do it.  
  
Harry: All right. I'm on my way to give him his Chee-  
  
Draco (quickly): Yes, yes, I know. Carry on. (walks away)  
  
Harry (thinking): What a weirdo (walks to Dumbledore's room)  
  
Dumbledore: Harry. Did you bring my-  
  
Harry: Yes, and Draco told me to bring you these (hands him scissors along with the Cheetos)  
  
Dumbledore: What a strange kid.  
  
Harry: I know. Well see you. (walks out of the room)  
  
Dumbledore (sitting in a bean bag chair): My beloved Cheetos (the scissors fly up and start cutting his beard)  
  
Dumbledore: AHHHHHHHHH! STOP CUTTING! (scissors stop cutting)  
  
Dumbledore (standing up and running to a mirror): Oh no! My beard! My beautiful beard! It's short! (starts crying but then stops) Wait a minuet, this isn't so bad, in fact, I like it. This can be my new look. No, this is my new look. 


	3. Triple Dog Dare

Math class chronicals  
  
Disclaimer: You know it. . .   
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry and Ron are in the Gryffandor common room.  
  
Ron (laying on his stomach, staring at the fire place): Hey Harry  
  
Harry (sitting sideways in a chair): Mm?  
  
Ron: I Triple dog dare you to run up to the girls dormitory wearing this (pulls a viking helmet out from behind a chair)  
  
Harry: I'm not doing that.  
  
Ron: But I Triple Dog Dare you. You can't not do a Triple Dog Dare.  
  
Harry (gets up and snatches hat away from Ron): Fine, I'll do it (puts the hat on his head and runs up the Girl's stairs)  
  
Ron (starts cracking up as bottles of Shampoo and hair brushes fly down the stairs)  
  
Harry: AHHHHHH!(running down the stairs)  
  
Ron (through his laughs): You should see the look on your face.  
  
Harry (throwing the hat off): Oh yeah? I Triple Dog Dare YOU to write a note to Draco Malfoy saying how much you love his bleach blonde hair.  
  
Ron: No! Anything but that!  
  
Harry (grinning slyly): You can't go back on a Triple Dog Dare.  
  
Ron: Where's my quill and parchment?  
  
The next morning, during Defence against the Dark Arts. . .   
  
Draco (walks in with his hair dyed black)  
  
Crabbe: Why is your hair black?  
  
Draco: Weasly sent me a letter saying how much he loved my blonde hair, so I dyed it black.  
  
Goyle: You look Gothic  
  
Draco: Maybe I'll become Gothic. That'll probably make Weasly hate me even more.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle (look at Draco as if he was insane)  
  
Short I know, but I hope it was funny! Suggestions are welcome on who I should do next, and leave a review, don't be shy! 


	4. Another Dare

Math class chronicals  
  
Disclaimer: You know it. . .   
  
Author's note: Hi suggested I do this, I just added a little Sushi twist to it!  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron are standing in the common roon, staring at the fire.  
  
Ron: Pretty fire.  
  
Harry: Hey Hermione, I dare you to put this on (holds up a skimpy red leather dress) and go try to get Draco to come in here.  
  
Hermione: No, I refuse!  
  
Harry: Come on, take a walk on the wild side for once.  
  
Hermione (thinks for a minute) Okay, but just this once (takes the dress and goes up to the Girls dormitory)  
  
Twenty minutes later. . .  
  
Hermione walks back down into the common room, dressed in the dress, her hair slicked down, and her face maked-upped.  
  
Hermione: What do you think guys?  
  
Harry and Ron: O_O  
  
Hermione: Okay. . . I'm going to go get Draco now (walks out of the common room)  
  
Harry and Ron (staring after Hermione): O_O  
  
In the Hallway. . .  
  
Draco is leaning against the wall by himself, looking very gothic  
  
Hermione (sexy-like): Hello Draco (saunters over to him)  
  
Draco: What do you want Mudblood?  
  
Hermione (stopping very close to him): To come in the Gryffandor common room with me.  
  
Draco: No!  
  
Hermione (pouting): Why not?   
  
Draco: Because you're a Gryffandor Mudblood and I'm a Slytherin Pureblood. It wouldn't look right.  
  
Hermione: Who cares what they think? (puts her face really close to Draco's)  
  
Draco: I do.  
  
Hermione: Well, I don't (kisses Draco)  
  
Draco: ACK! A MUDBLOOD KISSED ME! (runs off gagging and spitting)  
  
Hermione: (shrugs and walks back to the Gryffandor common room)  
  
Harry: I take it he declined your offer.  
  
Hermione: Yeah, he did.  
  
Harry: Oh well, you can go change out of that dress now, if you want.  
  
Hermione: Actually, I like this dress, I'm going to wear it more often.  
  
Another short one I know, but I hope it was funny! I'm going to do a teacher next. Suggestions are welcome on which one I should do! 


End file.
